Dirty talk
by Skovko
Summary: As Ashley is on her way for a girls weekend with Renee, everything goes bad when Seth asks a question that starts a much deeper conversation. She fears she'll lose them while she's gone, and the guys have some thinking to do on their own. (Part 14 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 14 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**  
 **Dirty animals**  
 **Dirty lesson**  
 **Dirty wish**

Ashley laid naked between Seth and Baron. She was supposed to be leaving soon, going to Vegas for a girls weekend with Renee, but as usual they couldn't split without a proper farewell in bed. The only difference this time around was that it was her leaving and not them going to work somewhere.

"I love you," she sighed happily.  
"We love you too," Baron kissed her cheek.

Seth wrapped an arm around her waist and moved a bit closer.

"Would you ever consider marrying one of us?" He asked.

The room fell completely quiet and they would have been able to hear a pin drop. He knew the second he asked that out loud that he had done something very wrong.

"No," she answered lowly.  
"Why not?" Baron asked.

Since Seth had already poked hole in what appeared to be a toxic conversation, they might as well see it through. She sat up and moved out of bed fast and started getting dressed. Both men moved out of bed too.

"Ashley," Seth said.  
"No!" She held up a hand.  
"We need to talk about this," Baron said.  
"No, we don't," she zipped her jeans.  
"Yes, we do," Seth said.

She stared at them angrily.

"Name one state that would allow a woman to marry two men!" Her voice was thick with anger. "Because I refuse to choose between you!"  
"Ash," Baron said.  
"No! No! No!" She raised her voice. "What's next? Children? A fucking family going to the circus together? That's not me! That's not who I am or what I want from anybody!"

She pulled her hoodie over her head and grabbed her already packed backpack from the floor.

"Baby, wait, you can't leave like this," Seth said.  
"I suggest you two use this weekend to figure out what you really want in life because if it's a family, we gotta end this relationship right now," she swung the backpack over one shoulder. "I gotta go or I'll miss my flight. Don't call me or text me. Talk and think and figure out what you want and I'll see you Sunday where I hope you'll be 100% honest with me no matter what the answer might be."

Half a minute later the house fell quiet as she slammed the front door after her. Baron and Seth stared at each other for a few seconds before Seth started dressing.

"Seth," Baron said.  
"Not now," Seth shook his head. "I'm gonna go for a walk and think and I suggest you think too. When I get home, we'll talk."

Baron sighed and went out to turn on the shower. When Seth felt the need to clear his mind with a walk, he knew the other man would be gone for hours. A long, hot shower was needed before he went back to bed and thought about what he wanted.

"Renee!" Ashley collapsed in her best friend's arms.  
"Hey, Ash, what's wrong?" Renee asked.  
"It's done. We're done," Ashley cried.  
"Who's done with what?" Renee asked.  
"Baron and Seth. They want a wedding and a family and I can't give it to them. I don't want kids, you know that," Ashley said.  
"Haven't you told them that?" Renee asked.  
"It never came up. I just thought we were all on the same page since it would be fucking weird to start a family when there's three of us. The neighbours are already giving us strange looks and the bullies are still there online," Ashley said.

Renee looked at Dean over Ashley's shoulder and shook her head slightly. Dean nodded and smiled at his wife before retreating to his homemade gym in the garage. He had hardly made it out there before his phone started ringing and Seth's name flashed across the screen.

"What's up?" Dean asked.  
"Is she there?" Seth asked.  
"She's here. She's safe. Crying and saying you're over though," Dean answered.  
"Fuck!" Seth kicked one of the kitchen cabinets.  
"Do you wanna talk to her?" Dean asked.  
"No, she asked us not to call or text all weekend," Seth answered. "She wants us to think and figure out what we want."  
"Then I suggest you do just that," Dean said. "And don't call me every hour. Renee's got this. Ashley's safe with us."  
"Thanks, Dean," Seth said.

He hung up and slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs. He looked over at Baron that already sat down on the opposite side.

"We better talk," Baron said.  
"I know," Seth said. "Sorry for leaving you for hours but I had to be alone."  
"I understand. I needed some alone time too," Baron said. "So what did you come up with?"

Seth ran a hand through his hair and leaned a bit forward.

"The same as I've always felt. I've never been a kids person, you know. My family always says it'll change when I get older and that I just need to be done with my career before I'm ready and a small part of me unfortunately listened to that bullshit, but truth is I don't want kids. Ever!" Seth said. "For fuck's sake, I'm 32 years old. It's not a teenager phase I'm going through. I'm a grown ass man and I know what I want in life."

Baron nodded at Seth's little speech. He could understand that.

"And you?" Seth asked.

He felt nervous at what Baron might say. Even though there was nothing sexual between the two men, they still shared a bed night after night and loved the same woman and it would feel weird and unnatural to cut the relationship from three to two people.

"I feel the same actually," Baron gave Seth a little smile. "I've never thought about kids for real until today and I gotta say, I'm not cut out to be a father. I hate when kids scream out in public and I just wanna lock them in a trunk somewhere to make them shut up."

Seth let out a chuckle at that image in his head.

"Yeah, a dog or cat would be better," Seth said.  
"We should totally get some animals. Ashley would be all over that," Baron said.  
"Ashley," Seth smiled at her name alone. "God, I love her so fucking much that it hurts to be apart from her right now."  
"You and me, both," Baron said. "And she's right. No state or any other country for that matter would let her marry the both of us. But do we actually need it? We know she loves us and that she'll always be ours."  
"No, I don't need it. It was just a stupid thought fuelled by all our weird late night talks on the road," Seth said.

Ashley managed to catch an earlier flight home Sunday. Baron and Seth had done as she had asked and hadn't reached out to her at all. She had missed them so much and even though she dreaded she might be single before the day was over, she needed to get home to see them.

Baron's car was gone when she drove up in the driveway. She parked her own car and walked to the front door. It was locked and as expected, the house was quiet when she entered. Wherever they were, they were out together. That was okay. It gave her time to try and calm her nerves a bit. She dropped her backpack and headed towards the bathroom. She dropped a trail of clothes all the way with her panties being the only thing making it into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped under the hot water.

"She's home early," Seth started bouncing in the passenger seat.  
"If you destroy my car, I swear to god..." Baron couldn't help smiling though. "We're coming for you, pretty face."

They went into the house and heard the shower running.

"Burst in and drag her out or surprise her?" He asked.  
"Surprise," Baron smirked.  
"Follow the breadcrumbs," Seth giggled as he looked at her clothes on the floor.

They walked to the hallway and stripped out of their clothes before entering the bathroom. They stood there naked and waiting for a couple of minutes until the water turned off. She pulled the shower curtain aside and jumped back in surprise by the sight of them.

"Holy shit!" She held a hand over her beating heart. "I didn't hear you coming."  
"You weren't supposed to," Seth said.

He walked over to her and pulled her out of the shower. His lips connected with hers while he backed her up to Baron who stood waiting with his back against the wall. Baron wrapped his arms around her from behind to keep her in place.

"We're with you all the way," he said.  
"You are?" She asked.  
"Mmm, neither of us wants kids," Seth dropped to his knees. "But we want you. All of you. Spread those legs for me, baby."

She spread her legs and tilted her head back against Baron's chest as Seth dove straight in and started working her with his tongue. Baron dropped his head lower and ran his tongue up the rim of her ear.

"You like that, pretty face? You like how he eats your pussy?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She moaned.  
"Tell me!" He demanded.  
"You and your fucking dirty talk!" She growled as she grabbed Seth's hair. "I fucking love feeling his tongue on me. Oh god, Seth, more! Use your fingers."

Seth broke contact with her to grin up at her and she whimpered as she looked down at him. Two of his fingers disappeared up inside her which made her moan again.

"Cum for daddy!" He said in a dark voice.

He leaned in to use his tongue again, making her cum faster than any of them expected. Baron held her up as she cried out on shaking legs while Seth continued using his tongue and fingers until he was absolutely sure she was done cumming. He licked his way up her stomach and between her breasts until his lips connected with hers again. She grinded her ass against Baron's crotch while Seth kissed her.

"Keep doing that and we'll stay right in this position while I pound your ass," Baron warned.

She broke the kiss and tilted her head back to look at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," she said.  
"Okay, that's fucking it! Seth, give me the lube!" He demanded.

Seth grinned as he walked over to one of the cabinets in the bathroom and returned with a bottle of lube. Baron held a hand forward while Seth poured out some of the lube. Baron's hand disappeared behind her and soon after one of his fingers pushed inside her ass.

"God yes, right there, big man!" She moaned.  
"More! Talk to me more!" He demanded.  
"I love when you finger me no matter if it's my pussy or ass," she said. "Add another, please."  
"And she begs," Seth smirked at Baron.

Baron added a second finger and she moaned out even louder to his delight.

"Fuck, pretty face, no one sounds as sweet as you do when you're horny and getting pleasured," he said.  
"Join in, Seth," she looked at the man in front of her. "Please!"  
"Mmm, keep begging, baby. I do love to hear it," Seth said.  
"Please, please, please!" She almost whispered.

He chuckled and moved a hand forward to once again push two fingers inside her pussy.

"Just like that," she closed her eyes. "Fuck, it's good!"  
"No, no, no, you're not cumming like that," Baron said.

He pulled out his fingers and she whined in protest. Seth pulled his out too which only made her whine even louder.

"Please!" She dragged out the word.  
"My favourite word today," Baron said. "You'll get everything you need and deserve."

He grabbed one of her thighs and held her leg up while Seth moved in. He bent his knees until he managed to push his dick inside her. He held still while taking over the task of holding her leg while Baron bent his knees to push his dick inside her ass from the other side.

"Okay, this looks easier in the movies," Baron chuckled.

He bottomed out without warning and her nails dug into Seth's shoulders as she cried out.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Baron ran his hands up and down her arms. "I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, pain's already gone. Now will you two just fuck me?" She asked.  
"Say the magic word," Seth teased.  
"Please!" She begged again.

They both started moving, slow at first but soon pounding away as always while both of them had a hand on her thigh to keep her leg up. Her nails scratched down every piece of skin she could reach on both of them, wanting to hurt and pleasure them the same way they did her. After five minutes she finally cried out in sweet tones and the two men allowed themselves to let go and cum with her.

"Okay, sandwiching you standing like this is not easy," Baron laughed.  
"But it was good," she said.  
"So good," Seth agreed.

He kissed her again before spinning her around to face Baron.

"I believe Baron hasn't gotten his sugar rush yet," he said.  
"Sugar rush? You're so corny sometimes," she folded her hands behind Baron's neck. "Come down here, big boy, and kiss me."

Baron bowed his head down to kiss her while wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. He carried her to the bedroom with Seth following after. Soon all three of them laid as always in the bed with her in the middle. She was on her side with a leg over Baron and her head on his arm while Seth cuddled behind her with his arm around her waist. She had her arm behind her, her fingers running up and down Seth's thigh.

"I'm so happy we're all on the same page," she said.  
"Us too," Seth said.  
"By the way, we're getting a dog," Baron said.  
"We are?" She looked up at him.  
"Or a cat," Seth said.  
"Or both. Whatever you want," Baron said.

Seth leaned in and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"We just wanna make you happy," he said.  
"You already are," she squeezed his thigh and placed a kiss on Baron's shoulder. "I'm so happy with you."


End file.
